


Just a Touch

by BeautyInChains



Series: Soft Hockey Bros [4]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hard Hockey Bros, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, soft hockey bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: Jonesy has been thinking about how to broach the subject.Self-indulgent rimming porn.





	Just a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's official. I have a problem. I couldn't stop thinking about the hotness that Jonesy rimming Reilly would be. So here we are. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. FYI though, the boys go pretty soft towards the end. My soft, sweet boys. Title has been borrowed by the Little Mix song Touch. 
> 
> You know the drill by now: unbeta'd, concrit welcome, hockey bros are everything <3

Jonesy has been thinking about how to broach the subject. It's not that he thinks Reilly won't be into it. He knows that Reilly would definitely be into it. But Jonesy knows that Reilly isn't as experienced as he is, even if they don't talk about it. Knows that Reilly can be a bit more bashful. Knows, sometimes, that Reilly needs a bit more of a warm up.

Jonesy thinks about the first time he ate Katy Kat's ass. How he had parted her perfect pale cheeks and lapped at her tight little hole before fucking her open on his tongue. Jonesy had never seen Reilly blush like that before, hands fisted tightly in the sheets as Katy sucked him off, wet and sloppy.

But Reilly's eyes had been wide and dark and fixed on Jonesy the entire time. At the time, Jonesy thought maybe Reilly had been curious about giving it a try. He liked eating pussy well enough. Though when he thinks about it now, Jonesy's pretty sure Reilly had wanted to be on the receiving end of his tongue. Which really, really, works for Jonesy, because he can't stop thinking about what Reilly would look like all spread out beneath him as Jonesy worked him into a writhing, sobbing mess.

He starts slow.

When their nightly 'chel sessions devolve into frantic tongue kissing and dry humping Jonesy lets his hands find Reilly's ass, grips tight and pulls Reilly's hips into his. Jonesy can feel every flex and twitch of the thick muscle beneath his fingers and fucking loves it. He keeps it up, squeezing and massaging until Reilly's arching back into his touch as he blows his load into his board shorts.

Check.

The first time Jonesy actually touches Reilly's asshole is in the shower, kissing under the hot spray of the water, cocks dragging against one another's bellies as they rub together. Jonesy's got a firm grip on Reilly's cheeks, holding him in place while they thrust against one another. Jonesy figures the shower is as good a place as any and keeps kissing Reilly as he slides a hand toward Reilly's crack. Reilly's hips hitch as he gasps into Jonesy's mouth. Jonesy waits until Reilly gives a tentative little push back into his hand, sucks on Relly's tongue as he slides his middle finger down and drags it firmly against Reilly's hole. Reilly comes all over Jonesy with a choked off cry against his mouth.

Check.

Jonesy waits until they get home from praccy one night, bodies sore and loose, freshly showered. Waits until things get hot and heavy, until Reilly is clutching at him and gives Reilly's earlobe a tug with his teeth, "Hey buddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Reilly says, but it comes out more like a moan.

Jonesy lets his hands slip from Reilly's hips to his ass, "I wanna try something tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, buddy," Jonesy gives Reilly's ass a meaningful squeeze, lets the implication hang there, "You know what I wanna do to you?"

Reilly's eyes light up, find his, "Tell me, buddy."

Oh fuck. Jonesy brushes his nose against Reilly's, "I wanna spread you out on my bed."

"Uh huh."

"And I wanna eat that sweet fuckin' ass."

"Jesus Christ, Jonesy."

Check.

"Is that a yes, buddy?"

"That's a fuck yes, buddy."

"Tarps off, boys."

It takes them a few minutes to strip one another of the remainder of their clothing, to get Reilly on Jonesy's bed with his hips propped up on a pillow, head propped up on his arms. He shivers as Jonesy takes in the sight of him naked, legs spread timidly. The bed dips as Jonesy crawls in between, splays his hands out on Reilly's gorgeous fucking ass. It's not as pale and smooth as Katy's had been, but the sight alone is enough to make his mouth water.

"You ass lookin', buddy?" Reilly asks softly, a smile in his voice.

"I wish you could see..." Jonesy murmurs as he parts Reilly's cheeks, "Fuck. I wanna taste you."

Reilly moans, hips hitching into the pillow below, "Do it," and Jonesy really doesn't need any more convincing than that. He leans in slow, let's his hot breath ghost over Reilly's sensitive skin before dragging his tongue over Reilly's hole. It flutters against his tongue as Reilly whines into his bicep, "Oh my God."

Jonesy laps at Reilly's entrance a few times, switching between quick, light flicks and slow, sensual passes before thrusting his tongue in past the tight ring of muscle. Reilly's reaction is immediate, fingers fisting in Jonesy's sheets, hips flying up and back into Jonesy. But Jonesy was ready for that and pins Reilly's hips back down with his hands before fucking his tongue back inside. He tenses the muscle and fucks his tongue in and out until Reilly is whimpering a stream of nonsense into the mattress.

Despite Jonesy's grip, Reilly's hips alternate between rocking down into the pillow and back up into Jonesy's mouth. Jonesy pulls back long enough to suck a few kisses into Reilly's skin as Reilly heaves out a heavy sobbing sound, "Fuck, please!"

Jonesy nips at Reilly's ass cheek and drags his thumb over his wet mess of a hole, "Please what, buddy?"

"Don't stop, Jonesy. You can't, fuck."

"Not gonna," Jonesy rasps against Reilly's skin as he fucks his tongue back in. It isn't long before Reilly is tensing, hips bucking back frantically against Jonesy's mouth. He realizes with a rush that Reilly's gonna come without Jonesy so much as getting a hand around him and Jonesy moans unintelligibly against Reilly's hole.

Reilly's arm jerks back suddenly, fingers threading into Jonesy's flow and holding him in place as he shudders helplessly and comes into the pillow, hole quivering against Jonesy's tongue. Between the feeling of Reilly's fingers pulling at his hair and the sound he makes as he busts Jonesy is able to fuck into his own fist exactly four times before he follows, spurting onto his sheets and one of Reilly's calves.

Reilly's fingers release him suddenly, brain finally catching up with his body as he looks back over his shoulder, face flushed and apologetic, "Jesus Christ, buddy."

Jonesy smiles up at him, strokes up Reilly's thighs, his ass, his back, "Good?"

"Understatement, buddy."

Jonesy slips a hand beneath Reilly's hips, feels where Reilly shot off untouched, "I should say so, buddy," Reilly blushes hard, "Such a fuckin' beauty."

"Guess we are a couple of Sallies, buddy," Reilly says with a wistful sigh.

"Couple of snipe Sallies, buddy," Jonesy corrects, raising his fist up in front of Reilly's face until Reilly bumps it with his own before they explode in unison.

Reilly wrinkles his nose at the pool of come cooling beneath him as he rolls onto his side, "Ugh. We better move before I'm stuck here for good, buddy."

"Your bed, buddy?" Jonesy says with a laugh as he looks down at his own mess, his filthy sheets.

"My bed, buddy," Reilly agrees.

"Time to run those blanket drills, buddy."

"Hey, buddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, buddy."

Jonesy meets Reilly's eyes, finds his hand and squeezes, "Me too," Jonesy lets his fingers play against Reilly's wrist for a while, speaks up again when Reilly's eyes start to drift shut, "You're tappin' out, buddy. Come on, it's beddy-bye ferda."

"Mmm, ferda."


End file.
